The Voodoo Witch Doctor and Foxy Kunoichi
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A Witch Doctor comes to Konoha and finds the Jinchuriki Naruko Uzumaki being attacked by a mob and decide to help and adopt her *Cough* kidnap! *Cough*


Hey guys Doctor Corvus here and news Announcement: there will be a Q&A story for every one who wants to ask us questions, so ask!

* * *

Summary: A Witch Doctor comes to Konoha and finds the Jinchuriki Naruko Uzumaki being attacked by a mob and decide to help and adopt her *Cough* kidnap! *Cough*

Chapter I: The Witch Doctor

A 7 year old girl wearing black cargo shorts and black sandals and a red t-shirt laid on the ground coughing up blood and glared at the mob through her blood red waist length hair, crystal blue eyes with a slit in the middle, she had three whisker marks on each side of her cheek and sharp fangs.

Her name is Naruko Uzumaki, who after finding out about the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside her from her mother's notes was barely holding onto her anger pointed at the Fourth Hokage. Every time the villagers get a chance they beat her severely and it becomes even worser on her birthdays.

She was just walking home to sleep then gets attacked by a mob out of nowhere and even her ANBU protection was attacking her with them.

Now she lays here bruised and bloodied all over. "This is your punishment demon-whore for carrying the Kyuubi No Kitsune you will never know peace or happiness so long as we upstanding citizens draw breath!" A rotund civilian preached zealously causing her anger to break through.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

The sudden shout of a person caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look for the voice. Not far from the mob stood a ten to twelve year old girl with exotic dark skin and glowing hazel eyes, her hair was braided into dreadlocks with some gold and silver rings and a black top hat with two black feathers and a skull. The girl wore a black tube top with a open inky black tailcoat and a pair of black dress pants with black dress shoes. The only thing about her that stands out was the skull mask she wore and came with a skull with curved back horns mounted on the cane.

This is Kailash Tol'Ghoul Embraceo Marrón Brown and she is a Voodoo Witch Doctor who was visiting Konoha to pick up supplies for her next brew (or Voodoo dolls) she noticed the mob on her normal route to the supply shop and this instantly got Kailash's attention and moves closer to see what the deal was.

And what she saw was a beaten seven year old girl with blood red hair, crystal blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks laying on the ground bleeding profusely. Kailash also notice the ANBU in the mob and was instantly disgust at what she was seeing, the young Witch Doctor moves towards the downed redhead girl.

"Oi! Little vixen you still alive?" Kailash asks the downed Naruko while poking her with her smooth cane, Kailash honestly thought the girl was dead since there was a large puddle of blood surrounding her, 'I could use this blood for my next brew' The Witch Doctor thought as her started to suck up some of the blood.

"You know, this is none of my business, but I can't stand it when mob adults abuse a little girl who can't even defend herself" Kailash said to the mob without turning around

"Stay out of this you little freak! This doesn't concern you, this is a matter for the people of Konoha" A random civilian shouted from the mob

Kailash eye twitched at the freak comment, "I see, so the people of Konoha are proud that they beat a little girl no older then seven that isn't even half their size... what a great village indeed"

An Jonin stepped in "I will let you know that this stupid excuse for a child is actually a demon! She needs to be killed even if the Hokage refuses it!"

Kailash fully turned around and got a interested look in her face "A demon you say?"

ANBU steps in, "Yes, this is the holder of the Kyuubi, who savaged this village a few years ago!"

Kailash's eyes got a unforgiving look and started to glow more eerie, "Then let me handle this... It's my specialty after all"

A jonin gave a signal that she may do it "Be my guest, we don't care as long as the demon is dead"

The young Naruko shivered when she was looking at the strange older girl who was coming near her, expecting her own life to end, 'I've never done anything to deserve this... I'm only 7 years old and it seems I won't see another day... what have I done wrong to deserve this. Why did that bastered put the Kyuubi in me?'

Then Naruko heard screams in the night while blood spat around. Within just 10 seconds 5 Jonin's where in a pool of their own blood. One actually lived since he dogged.

Kailash stood proudly by Naruko while a large Voodoo doll the size of a fully grown elephant with a large number of pin needles in it's body stood over the crushed corpses of four Jonin, the Voodoo doll had giant scythe claws protruding from it's stumps that was coated in fresh blood.

"I'm usually not that violently but come to your death if you want this child!" Kailash got into a stance with her cane in hand like a sword as a dark purple aura reeking murderous intent.

"Get her there's more of us than her!" A Hyuga commanded charging Kailash headfirst lunging with a palm strike to destroy her brain only to miss and she retaliated with the swing of her cane that sliced his upper torso off spraying blood from the lower part on her.

"Oh this is going to be a pain to wash out" Kailash wined at her blood soaked clothing, she deflects a punch from a Akimichi, Kailash quickly whispers a small hex on her cane that transforms it into an anaconda, which wrapping was around the other arm and squeeze tightly in till it the breaks with a sticking snap.

Kailash ducked under a swing countering with a slap to the face and another one when he tried attacking. A side strike from the Voodoo doll followed by a viscous round of counter slashes.

Kailash quickly twists her body and kicks another Hyuga in the face, blocking his two kicks and a rising uppercut and hit him hard with a two-palm combo that sent him into the wall cracking it hacking up blood. "E-eighteen Sphinx slaying palms!" His face was one of agony and the name of the style caused several to tense.

"Voodoo Magic: Sleepy Hollow!" Kailash shocked them by casting a massive illusion and it shocked the ANBU coming to help Kailash and Naruko especially Kitsune and Inu.

The village was suddenly replaced by a dark, decrepit forest with a massive mist that surrounded everyone, Kailash silently commands her giant Voodoo doll to pick up Naruko and retreat to a safe distance.

"RAHH!" Four Inuzuka's charged at Kailash from different dedications, trying to confuse the Witch Doctor, one got a foot smashed into his face crushing his skull setting off the others to attack as well but Kailash used their heads as stepping stone and dropping another Inuzuka with a direct downward stab with her cane before being knocking into the wall that collapsed on her.

Kailash quickly burst from under the ruble and used her parkour and acrobatic skills flipping, jumping and sliding under many obstacles enraging her pursuers and impressing the ANBU guards Usagi, Hebi, Neko, Kitsune, Inu and Crow who was looking worried for Naruko.

"Get back here demon loving bitch!" A Hyuga shouted arrogantly only to miss the pissed glare in Kailash's eyes before his body exploded in a red mist and his skeleton was sent flying into the tree getting wide eye looks.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" The mob tried to run only for Kailash to charge up a giant blood red magil seal.

"Voodoo Magic: Summoning: Headless Horseman!"

A cry of a horse came from the endless mist and came out was a black skeletal horse with a headless body covered in midnight black armor with a large claymore in hand. The horse quickly marches on the fleeing mob with its sword swinging wildly at any nearby person, in the confusion of the chaos Kailash quickly jumps onto her large Voodoo doll and flees the area back to the Forest of Death.

"Voldaoh! Return use to the forest!" The Witch Doctor orders the large Voodoo doll, the doll gives a small moan before disappearing into the mist with the child in it's arms and Mistress on it's shoulders.

Kailash transforms the anaconda back into her cane and slips it on her back and pulls Naruko in a hold and looked at the younger girl like she was taxing a rabbit. She was battered, bruised and bleeding all over, while the old wounds weren't even healed, indicating that this wasn't the first time some people abused her. Naruko's eyes were empty, like she already gave up her life and was shaking.

Kailash looked like he was sensing something inside the girl and a surprised look got on her face "W-what... it can't be! I know this energy... it's like my own! So that's why you are hated"

The girl shivered even more while a tear was running down her cheek.

"Poor little Vixen... I think I will find this hokage person and have a nice little chat with him to express my feelings to him… after I heal you of course"

About an hour later

After bandaging Naruko, Kailash raised the kid and placed Naruko on her back and went to the big tower. When she arrived a woman tried to stop her, screaming she wasn't allowed in at the moment. But Kailash had other things on her mind and hit the woman in the neck with her cane, sending her to dreamland.

She arrived at the Hokage's office and kicked the door open. And old man jumped from his seat and took a battle position.

"Who are you...what do you want?"

"My name is of no concern to you... and what I want are answers" As she got Naruko of her back and showed her to the Hokage.

The Hokage got a scared look in his eyes, "Oh no... Not again! It's even worse now!"

Kailash got a hard look in her eyes, "Again?! So you know what this Vixen had to endure and you didn't give her bodyguards!"

"Of course I gave her bodyguards... but due to some difficulties they can't watch her all the time!"

"Great, an old geezer who can't even protect children from the ninja's of his own village... what's this world coming to. And what did this kid do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment!"

Hokage sees the look in Kailash eyes and sighs, "Alright I will tell you"

And the Hokage began to tell the whole story about Naruko's parents, the kyuubi, the last wish of the Fourth Hokage which meant that the people should have welcomed Naruko as an hero and how the people reacted to it.

Kailash only got angrier "Grr... Selfish people, who doesn't even understand the meaning of being possessed or being a vessel and even spitting on the dying wish of their 'beloved' leader!"

Hokage "Yes, from the day Naruko was born she had to live a life of being hated and scorned without knowing the real reason why, without parents to relieve her burden or friends to share her pain with."

Kailash became silent for a moment but then spoke "Not anymore!"

The hokage startled at the mysterious girl, "What do you mean?"

"It means I am taking her with me!"

The Hokage started to yell, "And what gives you the right to make decisions for her!"

"I have many reasons... I can only say that I am the closest thing of a family she has left"

The hokage got a determined look on his face "No, I won't allow it! Naruko will stay here and become a great ninja like her father wanted her to be."

Kailash gave a scary glare, dripping with killing intent and the Hokage couldn't help it but he shivered like a leaf at the sheer intensity of the killing intent.

"Gimme a fucking break you old monkey! The ways things go now the child won't even live to reach puberty, let alone be a ninja! I'm taking her with me and if you plan to stop me…" Kailash paused her glare got even scarier and her large Voodoo doll appears behind her, "Then I will have to take measures!"

The Hokage couldn't stop shaking, as his eyes were fixated on the dreadlocked haired girl's glowing hazel eyes. Finally he submitted "Fine take Naruko… but allow me to make one request"

"Name it and then I will see if it's alright"

The hokage took a deep breath, "Make sure the wish of her father is honored and let Naruko become a ninja to this village."

Kailash was thinking, "That is for her to decide when she is old enough, until that time I will keep myself busy with raising the Vixen and training her. If I do my job well she won't be almost crucified anymore!"

The Hokage got a disgusted look on his face, "She was crucified!"

"Almost... they had a cross ready"

The Hokage sighed, "They really tried everything... Genjutsu's, torture, beating, carvings... they even tried to set her on fire once"

"Utterly disgusting... I'll take her with me so that can never happen again!"

The Hokage turned around to look over the village as if he was reminiscing "You know, even with being the leader of this village, I've failed the previous Hokage since I couldn't protect his daughter… a strange world isn't it stranger?"

"Sure is… by the way, not too far from here there are crap ton of corpses, better get rid of them before children wake up"

The Hokage was startled, "What did you say!"

He got no answer and when he turned around he saw that Kailash and Naruko were gone.

With Kailash

Kailash sighs as she enters her large hut home that was very deep within the swamp region of the Forest of Death with Naruko in her arms. The Witch Doctor heads to her room and placed the crimson haired Jinchuriki girl on her queen size bed and pulls the covers over the little girl, Naruko shifts a bit and got comfortable with the soft sheets covering her beaten form.

"Sleep tight little Vixen" Kailash said softly before exiting the room.

When Kailash exited the room she headed down the hallway and entered her brewing room where a large cauldron was located over a blazing fire. Kailash had left the brew to cook while she left for Konoha for supplies, but now she has a new brew to make. Placing the end of the cane on the cauldrons rim and empty the blood she gathered into the green liquid within the cauldron, the liquid went from green to blood red almost instantly.

"Still experimenting with blood Voodoo baby doll?" A twisted snarky voice said

Kailash turns sharply to the voice in the brewing room, in the corner was a teen around 17-18 with light chocolate skin. He has jet black slick back hair that reached his shoulders and was fading into a bleach white with dim glowing bloody red eyes with the whites of his eyes being black as space, he stood around 6'5 to 6'7 in height, he wore a dark maroon long coat and a jet black V-neck shirt with a pair of black dress pants with a dull red stripe going down the left pants leg, for shoes he wore glossy combat boots black that reflects the light around him.

"Hello Khaos, how have you been?"

The now named Khaos smiles wildly, showing his slightly sharp pearly white teeth, "Deadly little sis"

The girl rolls her eyes at her red eyed brother, the guy really knows how to just appear in someone's home unannounced and always wonder why everyone in the family shoots first when they see him. But for him to be here means he needs something from the Witch Doctor girl.

"What do you want?"

Khaos grabbed a thin necklace with a comma shape bloodstone that was in his pocket and a scarf to tie them around his neck, "You think yo can make this dog a portal to someplace different? The shinobi world is kinda dull for my tastes Kailash" The teen asks

Kailash rolls her eyes again and grabs a dimension portal remote and pressed a random button that opens a blood red swirling portal.

"Where does this lead to exactly?" Khaos asks as he leans over to look at the portal,

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Kailash says as she shoves Khaos forward into the portal with her cane.

Khaos had just enough time to utter an exclamation of irritation at his sister before he felt as though something inside the thing had grabbed onto the foot and shoulder that had entered the vortex. At that point the irritation in his voice turned into a yelp that was cut off as he was pulled into the blood red light.

"Finally" The Witch Doctor said to herself and sighs, turning back to her cauldron, it was starting to shake in place, Kailash turns around and looks at a row of many vials of blood. Kailash grabs one and reads the label.

 _ **Orochimaru**_


End file.
